The strategic plan of the University of Kentucky (UK) P30 application in response to RFA-OD-09-005 is to provide support for the recruitment of 2 junior investigators who will be immersed into a highly collaborative, interdisciplinary group of investigators focused on the diagnosis, prevention and treatment of gastrointestinal (Gl) cancers. This productive group consists of basic and clinical scientists, including molecular and cell biologists, clinician-scientists (surgeons, gastroenterologists, and medical oncologists), Gl pathologists, epidemiologists, biostatisticians and investigators in the School of Pharmacy with successful programs in drug design and delivery. The purpose of this program is to support promising junior investigators who will participate in translational Gl cancer research projects as part of our recently-funded P20 program (P20 CA127004) which provides support for the development of a fully-funded P50 Gl cancer SPORE application. Our goal is to develop a cadre of future Gl cancer investigators who can participate at the intersection of molecular biology, drug discovery and clinical care to become leaders in integrative and team approaches to understand the complex issues of Gl cancer as it relates to potential prevention and treatment strategies. This proposal builds upon the momentum and existing strengths at the Markey Cancer Center and is further supported by substantial institutional, state and philanthropic support.